39 Warriors
by storyteller221
Summary: This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.
1. Overview

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Colorstar- _She-cat. A yellow cat with 2 blue streaks down her back and 2 red "eyebrows" above her blue eyes. Apprentice: Silverpaw. Mate: Unknown._

Deputy: Stormfang- _Tom. Dark-gray-colored cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: Unknown._

Medicine Cat: Lavenderwhisker- _She-cat. A lavender fur-colored cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Leopardpaw. Mate: None._

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leopardpaw- _She-cat. A light brown tabby with dark brown spots. Mentor: Lavenderwhisker._

Warriors:

Darkdust- _Tom. Gray cat with small dark speckles. Apprentice: Swiftpaw. Mate: None._

Blackpetal- _She-cat. White cat with black feet and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Crystalpaw. Mate: None._

Echoeyes- _Tom. Brown cat with darker brown rings around his eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Peppermask- _Tom. Identical to Echoeyes only without the brown rings around his eyes. Apprentice: Lilypaw. Mate: None._

Slashtail- _Tom. Black and white tom with a scar across one eye. Apprentice: Icepaw. Mate: None._

Blazetail- _Tom. Dark grey (almost black) tom with a bright orange tail. Has eyes that are blazing grey that are lighter than his fur. Apprentice: Crescentpaw. Mate: None._

Paleheart- _Tom. White, creamy fur and amber eyes. Apprentice: Lilypaw. Mate: Flowerwish._

Apprentices:

Silverpaw- _She-cat. Silver fur and blue/white eyes. Mentor: Colorstar _

Swiftpaw- _Tom. Dark/light brown fur with jade eyes. Mentor: Darkdust_

Crystalpaw- _She-cat. Same eyes as Swiftpaw but lighter fur then him. Mentor: Blackpetal_

Lilypaw- _She-cat. Green eyes with white fur and brown paws. Mentor: Peppermask_

Icepaw- _She-cat. Silvery-gray fur and dark grey ears, paws, and tip of tail, icy-blue eyes, small for her age. Mentor: Slashtail_

Crescentpaw- _Tom. Dark orange tabby with black splotches, circular splotch over left eye, crescent-shaped splotch on chest. Green eyes, big for his age. Mentor: Blazetail._

Queens:

Firepelt- _Orange tabby. Kits: Starkit, Firekit, Naturekit. She is also Moonkit, Wavekit, Shrewkit, and Thrushkit's adoptive mother._

Flowerwish- _Pretty black tabby with black tail and ears. Hazel eyes. Mate: Paleheart._

Kits:

Moonkit- _She-kit. Grey and white, 5 moons old. Adoptive mother is Firepelt._

Wavekit- _Tom. Looks the same as Moonkit. Adoptive mother is Firepelt._

Shrewkit- _Tom. Looks the same as Moonkit. Adoptive mother is Firepelt._

Thrushkit- _Tom. Dark green eyes, but looks the same as Moonkit. Adoptive mother is Firepelt._

Starkit- _She-kit. Siamese, with a star shape on the head. Mother: Firepelt._

Firekit- _Tom. Reddish fur, brown paws, and striking black eyes. Mother: Firepelt._

Naturekit- _She-kit. Blue eyes, black fur, and white paws. Mother: Firepelt._

Elders:

Rosethorn- _She-cat. Dark greenish-brown cat with rose-colored eyes._

Sandypath- _She-cat. Sandy-brown fur, white belly, and stunning blue eyes._

**Windclan:**

Leader: Swanstar- _She-cat. Beautiful white cat with silver eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: Flashclaw_

Deputy: Flashclaw- _Tom. Handsome black cat with hazel eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: Swanstar._

Medicine Cat: Tenderheart- _She-cat. Gray tabby with black stripes. Apprentice: Lightpaw. Mate: None._

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lightpaw- _She-cat. All white, except for front right paw, left ear, and tail, which are black. Mentor: Tenderheart._

Warriors:

Moonpelt- _She-cat. Yellow-furred with blue eyes. Apprentice: Icepaw. Mate: None._

Crystalrush- _She-cat. Orange tabby. Apprentice: Shrewpaw. Mate: None._

Lightfur- _Tom. Yellow eyes and black fur. Apprentice: Blossompaw. Mate: None._

Swiftclaw- _Tom. Gray stripes and scar on his neck. Green eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Badgerclaw- _Tom. Brown and white fur and his ears have a V shape on it. Green eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Tigerheart- _Tom. Orange and black stripes. Has a bite on the tip of his tail. Apprentice: Runningpaw. Mate: None._

Apprentices:

Icepaw- _Tom. White cat with black paws and nose. Mentor: Moonpelt._

Shrewpaw- _Tom. Pale brown cat. Mentor: Crystalrush._

Blossompaw- _She-cat. Brown with tufts of orange fur. Mentor: Lightfur._

Runningpaw- _Tom. Dark brown with one white ear. Mentor: Tigerheart._

Queens:

Leaffire- _Grey with black stripes. Kits: Honeykit, Smallkit._

Fernstep- _Pale grey. Kit: Jadekit._

Kits:

Honeykit- _She-kit. Dark ginger furred with green eyes. Mother: Leaffire._

Smallkit- _Tom. Very small (hence the name) and black and white. Mother: Leaffire._

Jadekit- _She-kit. Pure white with very bright green eyes. Mother: Fernstep._

Elders:

None

**Riverclan:**

Leader: Ravenstar- _She-cat. Gray-ish black with white spots on chest and forehead. Blue eyes. Apprentice: Emberpaw. Mate: None._

Deputy: Spottedheart- _Tom. Ginger-colored pelt with dark spots on the belly. Apprentice: Fishpaw. Mate: None._

Medicine Cat: Jaggedpelt- _Tom. Dark golden eyes, and chocolate brown stripes on light gray fur. Apprentice: None yet. Mate: None._

Medicine Cat Apprentice: None yet.

Warriors:

Hawkclaw- _Tom. A dark brown tabby with ember eyes. Apprentice: Sparkpaw. Mate: Scarflower._

Scarflower- _She-cat. Pale brown cat with dark brown stripes. Apprentice: Aquapaw. Mate: Hawkclaw._

Bluedust- _She-cat. White fur, blue eyes. Apprentice: Ivypaw. Mate: None._

Mintwhisker- _Tom. Brown and black furred. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Mousedeath- _Tom. Very pale brown. Apprentice: Nightpaw. Mate: Cloudfur._

Cloudfur- _She-cat. Fluffy white with bright blue eyes. Apprentice: Rosepaw._

Apprentices:

Emberpaw- _Tom. Dark orange with red spots. Mentor: Ravenstar._

Fishpaw- _Tom. Grey with black stripes. Mentor: Spottedheart._

Sparkpaw- _She-cat. Light brown tabby with pale yellow spots, like sparks. Mentor: Hawkclaw._

Aquapaw- _She-cat. Dark blue colored on her paws, yet completely white at the top. Mentor: Scarflower._

Ivypaw- _She-cat. White with black ears and very dark brown eyes. Mentor: Bluedust._

Nightpaw- _Tom. Completely black. Mentor: Mousedeath._

Rosepaw- _She-cat. Dark brown with a black striped tail. Mentor: Cloudfur._

Queens:

Kits:

Amberkit- _She-cat. White with ginger patches. Has no mother, only her father Mintwhisker and her two littermates._

Thistlekit- _Tom. Black and white. Has no mother, only his father Mintwhisker and his two littermates._

Hollykit- _She-cat. Orange, black, and white patched. Has no mother, only her father Mintwhisker and her two littermates._

Berrykit- _She-cat. Blue eyes, silver fur, and has black around her eyes._

Elders:

Featherwhisker- _She-cat. Fluffy grey and white._

Raincloud- _Tom. Grey but blind after a Windclan warrior slashed his eyes._

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Bloodstar- _Tom. Dark brown with bloodshot eyes. Apprentice: Loudpaw. Mate: Silvershadow._

Deputy: Silvershadow- _She-cat. Dark brown with silver belly. Apprentice: Brightpaw. Mate: Bloodstar._

Medicine Cat: Flowerstem- _She-cat. Light silver cat with white eyes. Apprentice: Squirrelpaw. Mate: None._

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Squirrelpaw- _She-cat. Pale ginger. Mentor: Flowerstem._

Warriors:

Auroraheart- _She-cat. Dark silver with a multiple colored spot on her chest that is in the shape of a heart. Apprentice: Sunpaw. Mate: None._

Coldstep- _Tom. Dark, dark brown with a scar over one eye. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Moonfang- _Tom. Silver tabby. Apprentice: Shadowpaw. Mate: None._

Sunflower- _She-cat. Ginger, the same age as Moonfang. Apprentice: Hawkpaw. Mate: None._

Apprentices:

Loudpaw- _Tom. Dark brown tabby with ember eyes. Mentor: Bloodstar._

Brightpaw- _She-cat. Medium brown tabby with ember eyes. Mentor: Silvershadow._

Sunpaw- _She-cat. Bright golden fur, like the sun, with darker yellow stripes and a white belly. Mentor: Auroraheart._

Shadowpaw- _Tom. Gray paws, black ears and brown eyes. Mentor: Moonfang._

Hawkpaw- _Tom. Dark brown with black markings and a torn ear. Mentor: Sunflower._

Queens:

Snowbird- _Beautiful, and white. Kits: Otterkit, Dovekit, Mistkit, and Bramblekit._

Ravenflight- _Black with a white tip on her tail. White tuft of fur on her chest. Kit: Pinekit._

Kits:

Otterkit- _She-kit. Pale brown. Mother: Snowbird._

Dovekit- _She-kit. Very pale grey. Mother: Snowbird._

Mistkit- _She-kit. Grey. Mother: Snowbird._

Bramblekit- _Tom. Black. Mother: Snowbird._

Pinekit- _Tom. Dark brown with a long tail. Mother: Ravenflight._

Elders:

Deathfoot- _Tom. Large and black with a twisted paw._


	2. Chapter 1

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

**A/N: Auditions are still open, however, I'm really excited about this story, so I'm going to go ahead and start it. Remember, AUDTIONS ARE STILL OPEN!**

Prologue

"_Flarestar, are you sure?" Colorfur asked cautiously. Her beloved ex-mentor nodded her head, as her breathing became harder and harder._

"_Colorfur, they have been through a lot. Their parents, me, Rosethorn, and now, it is time you became a part of their lives." Flarestar's most trusted deputy shook her head._

"_Blackpetal will be furious." Flarestar sighed._

"_I know. But it has to be done." Colorfur nodded. Flarestar then turned to William, the rogue who has been her most special friend._

"_Make sure that they find out sooner or later." William bowed his head._

"_Of course Flarestar." Flarestar looked from the rogue to her deputy._

"_Good luck to all." she whispered as she closed her eyes for the last time._

Sometime later

It was a beautiful morning as Colorstar emerged from her den to see her whole Clan hustling and bustling with activity. Lavenderwhisker was teaching Leopardpaw some new herbs, Echoeyes and Peppermask were talking to Silverpaw, their sister. Darkdust and Swiftpaw just came in with fresh kill along with Blackpetal and...

_Aha. There she is, _Colorstar thought to herself as Crystalpaw was in conversation with her aggressive mentor. Instinct telling her it was the right time, Colorstar cried out,

"Let all cats old enough to catch prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Soon, Colorstar could see the confused faces of all her Clan members (except for the kits who were being held back by Rosethorn) chatting and looking up expectantly to their leader, waiting for her to say something. Colorstar looked over at Blackpetal who was chatting with Crystalpaw, both looking very confused.

"As all of you know, a couple of days ago, we have lost our beloved leader, Flarestar. And I have sadly taken her place." A pause. Most faces were now either grave or sad. "One of her final wishes was to have this Clan thrive as it has been when she was alive. This we WILL accomplish. We are Thunderclan!" Approving yowls came from the warriors and apprentices, all looking very proud.

"Another one of her wishes, I'm sorry to say, was to switch mentors and apprentices. It's not because Flarestar didn't approve of you or anything in that category at all, it's just that she has changed her mind on which apprentice should be with which mentor." Then, Colorstar cried out, "Blackpetal and Crystalpaw, please step forward." Slowly and cautiously, they did. "My own apprentice, Silverpaw, please step forward." She did.

"Now her wish shall hopefully be granted." Colorstar took a deep breath and said,

"Silverpaw, your apprenticeship with me is over. You are now under the apprenticeship of Blackpetal."

"WHAT?" Silverpaw screamed.

"Crystalpaw, your apprenticeship with Blackpetal is over. You are now my apprentice."

"WHAT?" Blackpetal screamed. Crystalpaw was so shocked she didn't speak at all; she just stood there, her eyes wide open. Colorstar lowered her head and shut her eyes.

"I'm deeply sorry, but it was one of Flarestar's last wishes." Silverpaw and Blackpetal now both cautiously touched noses (they never got along well) and left. Then, Colorstar leaped down from the Highrock and, with Crystalpaw who was still in shock, touched noses.

_I hope you know what you're deciding Flarestar, _Colorstar thought as she and Crystalpaw went to her den to discuss what is going to happen. Suddenly, a very annoyed yowl came from one of the warriors. Both turned to see Stormfang (Thunderclan's new deputy) run in from the entrance to camp.

"Colorstar!" he screeched. Colorstar leaped to Stormfang with her new apprentice in tow.

"Stormfang! What's the matter?" Stormfang stopped when they reached each other then said in a very menacing tone,

"Shadowclan has arrived."

**A/N:**

**Me: Well, I hope you like it so far! Auditions are still open, I WILL give you parts, though it might not be the one you wanted, because it probably already had been taken (early bird gets the worm, sorry!). Now then, look at the green button. Look carefully. Now, press on it and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Colorstar!" he screeched. Colorstar leaped to Stormfang with her new apprentice in tow._

"_Stormfang! What's the matter?" Stormfang stopped when they reached each other then said in a very menacing tone,_

"_Shadowclan has arrived."_

"What?" Crystalpaw heard Colorstar growl in confusion and hatred. Geez, a lot has happened. First, she was the feared Blackpetal's apprentice, now she's the beloved Colorstar's apprentice, and now Shadowclan's here! What's next? Suddenly, a new smell reached Crystalpaw's nose, one that she has only sniffed before once on the border. Shadowclan. An evil aura filled the air as a dark brown tabby with bloodshot eyes and many more cats right behind him entered the camp. The tabby with the bloodshot eyes bowed before Colorstar.

"Ah, Colorstar. I hope we haven't intruded at the wrong time." Colorstar glanced at the tabby suspiciously then replied harshly,

"No, not at all. What could be so important that you would bring all your warriors and apprentices, Bloodstar?" The one called Bloodstar grinned as the apprentice next to him smiled as well. He was a dark brown tabby, like his leader, only he had amber eyes which caught on to her green ones as soon as he entered. Next to him was a younger brown female tabby with the exact same amber eyes.

"Oh, nothing that important. Just a little...claim that should be in order, that's all." Bloodstar said, his eyes glancing from Colorstar, to her, then to her littermate Swiftpaw, before glancing back at Colorstar. Whatever hint he must have given just then, Colorstar had now caught on. She gestured towards her den.

"I see. So you are now using Flarestar's passing to your advantage, hm? We must speak of this further...alone." Bloodstar bowed.

"As you wish." he growled before following the multiple color-furred leader to her den.

"What does he mean...a claim?" Crystalpaw turned to see her brother Swiftpaw now right beside her.

"I don't know." Crystalpaw murmured back. She looked at Shadowclan, then murmured, "But I have a feeling it is not going to be pretty." Suddenly, she felt a slight tingle of a tail on her shoulder. She turned to see the same apprentice that was standing next to Bloodstar earlier, only he looked a lot more handsomer up close.

"You are Colorstar's apprentice?" he asked, in a voice that would have tasted like the sweetest honey. Crystalpaw turned away as she was blushing.

"Y-yes." she replied. The apprentice did a low bow.

"It is a deep pleasure. I am Loudpaw, son of Bloodstar and future leader of Shadowclan." So that's why he was standing next to the fearsome leader earlier. Suddenly a gray colored apprentice stepped between them.

"And I am Silverpaw, Colorstar's real apprentice, and real future leader of Thunderclan." She turned to Crystalpaw with a huge snarl. "Or I should be anyway." She turned back to Loudpaw with a face that would have slain many toms' hearts.

_Well, there goes my chance at him,_ Crystalpaw thought. Nobody could resist Spoiled Silverpaw's looks. But then she felt someone standing next to her. It was Loudpaw. Silverpaw was still standing there, looking as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Crystalpaw couldn't believe it either.

"You mean, you didn't fall for Silverpaw?" Loudpaw just shrugged.

"Who would?" he replied. Silverpaw did a huge gasp and ran back into the apprentices' den. Suddenly, there was a giggle right behind them. The brown female tabby who was next to Loudpaw was now circling Swiftpaw. Loudpaw laughed and claimed,

"I see you've met Brightpaw." Swiftpaw was desperately trying to get away from the Shadowclan

apprentice as Loudpaw said this. Crystalpaw turned to Loudpaw.

"Could you get her to leave my brother alone?" Brightpaw then turned to Crystalpaw and snarled,

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Crystalpaw jumped back a bit then asked,

"W-well, c-c-could you l-l-leave my br-brother a-alone?" Brightpaw was about to retort when Loudpaw gave her a look that said she better do as Crystalpaw asked, just this once. Brightpaw smiled and backed away. Then, Colorstar and Bloodstar reappeared.

"No, no, and again, no! You will NOT have them, regardless of their heritage!" Colorstar screamed.

"But they DO have heritage Colorstar! Therefore, they belong with us!" Bloodstar screamed back.

"When they were born, their parents wanted them to remain in Thunderclan! I would know! I was there myself!"

"And what kind of proof do you have of that, might I ask?" After Bloodstar screamed this, the whole camp, both Clans, were completely silent. Bloodstar started looking victorious, when Colorstar suddenly swiped at his face. His face now had 3 huge bloody scratches on it from the very mad leader's claws. Bloodstar glared at Colorstar for a minute, then chuckled.

"Very well. So it shall be Colorstar. Two can play at this game. Shadowclan retreat!" Half of the cats there fled, looking very confused. Brightpaw left, Loudpaw bowed to Crystalpaw before leaving, and Bloodstar was last. Before he left, he turned and growled,

"Of course you realize, my dear, this means war."

**A/N:**

**Just thought I'd let you know auditions are still open, however, if you audition, you might not get the part you want, but you WILL get a part. Now, see that green button right there? It is calling you, it is speaking your name, now...PRESS IT!**


	4. Chapter 3

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_And what kind of proof do you have of that, might I ask?" After Bloodstar screamed this, the whole camp, both Clans, were completely silent. Bloodstar started looking victorious, when Colorstar suddenly swiped at his face. His face now had 3 huge bloody scratches on it from the very mad leader's claws. Bloodstar glared at Colorstar for a minute, then chuckled._

"_Very well. So it shall be Colorstar. Two can play at this game. Shadowclan retreat!" Half of the cats there fled, looking very confused. Brightpaw left, Loudpaw bowed to Crystalpaw before leaving, and Bloodstar was last. Before he left, he turned and growled,_

"_Of course you realize, my dear, this means war."_

Bloodstar's warning continued to ring through Swiftpaw's ears, as if it was an endless echo into a canyon. Weeks passed by with no word from Shadowclan. Nobody knew whether the threat was empty, or if it did have meaning at all. Just to be on the safe side, Colorstar made everyone do double duty. Apprentices trained twice as often, patrols were doubled (especially by the Shadowclan border) and all Crystalpaw ever did was whisper, "I don't know," then run off because Colorstar would always 'coincidentally' call her over. He felt a claw on his shoulder and jumped back. He turned to see his mentor, Darkdust, in a pouncing position, ready to strike again.

"I'm glad to see you so quick in response, but, you have to pay attention if you truly want to defend yourself Swiftpaw!" Swiftpaw smiled. Darkdust was like the father he never had. Or did have, but he never met his real father. Or his real mother for that matter. Only Crystalpaw claims to remember anything about them, but wouldn't say anything else most of the time. Swiftpaw too got into a pounce position and both got ready for the other to make his move. Finally, Darkdust sprang up and tried to tackle him, but Swiftpaw sprang up as well, the result: both met in the air, then Swiftpaw was quick enough to jump on Darkdust's back as they fell to the ground. Swiftpaw landed on Darkdust with a big 'whomp'. Darkdust chuckled.

"Excellent job Swiftpaw. Very good." Swiftpaw beamed at Darkdust's praise. Suddenly a huge yowl came from camp. Both rushed over to see a huge battle that had begun. Shadowclan was attacking! Stormfang and his brother Slashtail were fighting against 2 more Shadowclan warriors, Silverpaw and Icepaw were fighting Brightpaw who already took Crescentpaw out with her claws, Crystalpaw was being held back by Loudpaw, Firepelt was holding her kits back, Lavenderwhisker was knocked out while Leopardpaw and Paleheart were holding the any-day pregnant Flowerwish from fighting, and Colorstar and Bloodstar were fighting to the death on the Highrocks. There was so much blood and screeches everywhere that Swiftpaw didn't know who to help. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Darkdust.

"Swiftpaw, I have a feeling Loudpaw is attempting to do more than just hold Crystalpaw back. Go and help your sister. I will help the others however I can." Swiftpaw did a brief nod before rushing to his littermate. He did not stop running until his claws pushed Loudpaw away. Loudpaw did a 'yelp!' in alarm before jumping back. Crystalpaw looked relieved.

"Thanks Swiftpaw." She said. Suddenly, she did a huge gasp. Swiftpaw turned to see Blackpetal, who WAS helping Thunderclan, about to pounce on Colorstar! Both exchanged a look, then rushed over to help their leader.

"Colorstar! Look out!" they screeched. Both leaders, who were deep in fighting, turned to see what the commotion was all about. Swiftpaw saw Crystalpaw pounce on Blackpetal to keep her from attacking, while he himself tackled Bloodstar, just to be on the safe side. Colorstar knocked out Bloodstar before he could get up again, then ran over to Blackpetal, who had thrown Crystalpaw off by now, and pounced on her, so that Blackpetal was right underneath Colorstar.

"You traitor!" Colorstar screeched before knocking her out. Soon after that, Shadowclan realized their leader was knocked out. Silvershadow, Shadowclan's deputy and Loudpaw and Brightpaw's mother, screeched,

"Retreat!" and soon cats were zooming out of the Thunderclan camp. Swiftpaw saw Loudpaw and Brightpaw help their father and started to carry him back, their mother helping them soon. One of the kits, Starkit, rushed to the edge of the camp, and yowled,

"Ha! So much for the big, bad Shadowclan! You're no fighters, you're all a bunch of LOSERS!"

"Starkit! No!" Swiftpaw heard his mother Firepelt screech as she started to rush to him. Starkit always boasted about being the strongest cat in Thunderclan and most cats didn't like him. But too late. Brightpaw suddenly came back, slashed Starkit's throat, and left as if she wasn't even there in the first place. Starkit stood there for a while, then collapsed. Dead. Firepelt howled at the sight of her dead kit. A few other cats bowed their heads.

"You're next..." Swiftpaw turned to see Brightpaw, one of her claws had a tint of blood on it. She showed off the claw menacingly.

"You're next Swiftpaw..." she whispered before zooming away. Swiftpaw shook his head to try to relieve himself of the disturbing image, and looked around camp. Firepelt was crying at the loss of her kit, whose body was right in front of her paws, Crystalpaw was starting to look a little shaken (probably because of Loudpaw's holding her back a.k.a. catnapping her) and Colorstar was looking out over the Highrocks. Suddenly, a thought hit him.

"Hey! Where's Darkdust?" It was then that Lavenderwhisker and her apprentice Leopardpaw walked up to him.

"Follow us." Lavenderwhisker said in a melancholy way. He did, and soon they reached the medicine cats' den, where Darkdust lay.

"Darkdust!" Swiftpaw exclaimed in horror when Lavenderwhisker quickly explained,

"It's all right. Darkdust is only injured." Swiftpaw looked at her quizzingly.

"He claimed that he and Blackpetal were fighting a Shadowclan apprentice, and then Blackpetal turned on him and injured him. He was caught by surprise." Leopardpaw said quickly. Lavenderwhisker looked at her apprentice in thanks.

"That's probably the truth." Colorstar entered the medicine cats' den. "Who else is injured?" she asked.

"Crescentpaw...Brightpaw slashed her alongside the head. He'll be fine, though." Lavenderwhisker looked over to where Darkdust lay.

"The only cat in here I'm truly worried about is Darkdust. Blackpetal slashed both his legs, so I don't know if he'll be able to walk again." It was then that Darkdust woke up.

"Ugh...where am I?" He looked at the environment around him and said,

"Ah, the medicine cats' den, I suppose." He tried to get up but he winced in pain as he stood and had to lay back down.

"Will you be all right Darkdust?" Colorstar asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Darkdust nodded a bit.

"Only the medicine cat and her apprentice can decide." The named cats looked to each other very warily.

_Uh-oh,_ thought Swiftpaw. _Definitely not good._

**A/N:**

**Alright, hope you guys like the 3rd chapter! Auditions are still open, however, I must ask for NO MORE POSITIONS FOR THUNDERCLAN! We already have enough people/cats for Thunderclan, now it's time to consider the other 3 clans! Sorry if I've broken some of your dreams. But hey, we need people/cats for other clans too! Thanks for all of your cooperation!**

**~storyteller221 **


	5. Chapter 4

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Ah, the medicine cats' den, I suppose." He tried to get up but he winced in pain as he stood and had to lay back down._

"_Will you be all right Darkdust?" Colorstar asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Darkdust nodded a bit._

"_Only the medicine cat and her apprentice can decide." The named cats looked to each other very warily._

Uh-oh,_ thought Swiftpaw. _Definitely not good.

It took a while before Lavenderwhisker and Leopardpaw said anything. They were trying to figure out a way to tell them the bad news. Soon, the medicine cat spoke up.

"Well, Darkdust will be able to get up and walk around, after a while, but..." Leopardpaw picked up from there.

"He won't be able to run ever again. For his health, he is going to have to retire to be an Elder." The Thunderclan leader Colorstar looked at Swiftpaw. He had several different expressions over the past few seconds, first, it was shock, then it was doubt, now, it is sadness. Darkdust merely licked his fur.

"Do not fret, young Swiftpaw. At least I'm not dead." All 5 cats in the scene chuckled. Colorstar wrapped her tail around Swiftpaw's shoulders.

"And don't worry. You're not the first apprentice that this kind of situation has happened. I will make sure that another warrior will be your mentor. You'll be in safe paws again soon." Swiftpaw shook his head from side to side slowly.

"Anybody but Blackpetal." Colorstar winced at the name.

"Blackpetal is currently under guard. Starclan will decide the proper punishment for her."

**A few minutes later...**

"Darkdust, is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and go to join the elders?" Colorstar asked. The entire clan was at the sidelines, all mourning Darkdust's injury and his being forced to give up, for he is a fairly popular cat. Lavenderwhisker and Leopardpaw held him up so that he could keep his balance.

"It is." Darkdust replied melancholic. He was going to miss training Swiftpaw and being his closest friend, but, obviously Blackpetal's permanently injuring him was a sign from Starclan to give someone else a try at the enthusiastic and fun-loving apprentice. Colorstar was also sad. Darkdust was a very good friend and advisor. Oh well. At least he wasn't dead.

"Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon Starclan to give you many seasons of rest." Darkdust bowed to his understanding leader, then was escorted to the medicine cats' den by the medicine cat and her apprentice. Then Colorstar cried out,

"Swiftpaw, please step forward." He did, slowly but surely. She said,

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to give this apprentice a new mentor. Swiftpaw, you have lost your first mentor, so your new mentor will be Stormfang." Colorstar's trusted deputy stepped forward, touched noses with the depressed apprentice, then both left the middle of the clearing. Colorstar sighed. First, Flarestar's request of switching apprentices, then Shadowclan, next Blackpetal's betrayal, now Swiftpaw and Darkdust and probably the whole Clan's loss.

"Thunderclan, listen well and listen good." She began. "We have just been through a lot. Betrayals, losses, and hopelessness. But, that doesn't mean that we will not survive. We have been through tough cases like this before, and I see no reason to give it up now. We are Thunderclan!" As she said this, approving yowls erupted from the crowd, then chanting of 'Thunderclan!' started, and a new sense of hope was in the air. Colorstar smiled. She looked over at her apprentice. Crystalpaw was cheering her brother up. Both cats' eyes met, and they smiled at one another.

_Thunderclan will survive,_ thought both at the same time. _Whether everyone likes it or not._

**A/N:**

**So, what do you think? Next chapter, I will involve the other clans, I promise! Thank you all again for your cooperation, and auditions are still open! We need:**

**Shadowclan:**

**-a medicine cat**

**-a medicine cat apprentice**

**-warriors**

**-queens, kits, and elders are optional but welcome!**

**Riverclan:**

**-a medicine cat apprentice**

**-warriors and apprentices**

**-queens, kits, and elders are optional but welcome!**

**Windclan:**

**-a medicine cat**

**-apprentices**

**-queens, kits, and elders are optional but welcome!**

**Thunderclan is all full, sorry for the sad news, but we need people/cats for other clans too. I already said it last chapter, and I don't want to say it again. Thanks again for all of your cooperation and participation!**

**~storyteller221**


	6. Chapter 5

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_We are Thunderclan!" As she said this, approving yowls erupted from the crowd, then chanting of 'Thunderclan!' started, and a new sense of hope was in the air. Colorstar smiled. She looked over at her apprentice. Crystalpaw was cheering her brother up. Both cats' eyes met, and they smiled at one another._

Thunderclan will survive,_ thought both at the same time. _Whether everyone likes it or not.

Things got even more exciting at the arrival of the full moon Gathering. Plans were being made, the stock pile was filling up, the elders were telling stories to the kits, in short, the whole of Thunderclan was in hustle and bustle. Finally, the day arrived. That morning, Colorstar walked out of her den to announce who would be going to the Gathering.

"Let all cats old enough to catch prey join beneath the Highrocks for a Clan meeting!" The cats below her didn't need to be told twice. Soon, everyone old (and young) enough were there. She then said,

"As all of you know, tonight will be the full moon Gathering. Now everyone listen close, and listen carefully, because I will not repeat myself. Here are the cats that will be going with me: Stormfang, Echoeyes, Peppermask, Slashtail, Swiftpaw, Icepaw, Lilypaw, and of course, Crystalpaw." Some cats yowled with disbelievement of course, especially Silverpaw. But, right now, it wasn't Silverpaw's time to go. She saw Silverpaw glare at Crystalpaw with a very jealous gaze. Crystalpaw started to back down in fear, but, she remembered she was a warrior, and therefore glared at Silverpaw back.

"Crystalpaw isn't this amazing?" Colorstar saw Swiftpaw rush to his sister in excitement. Silverpaw walked away. Crystalpaw's attention soon diverted to her brother.

"I know, we're actually going a Gathering this time!" That's right. When Flarestar was alive, for some strange reason, she didn't let the two littermates go to any of the Gatherings. She made Rosethorn, her sister, watch them while she was gone, and let's just say, Rosethorn isn't a very good cat to be around.

"Those cats who are coming, save up your energy. You're going to need it." Little did both apprentices know they were going to need it.

**A couple of hours later...**

The full moon rose high above the forest as the Thunderclan cats traveled to the Island for another Full Moon Gathering. Already the other 3 clans were there, and Swanstar, Windclan's leader, quickly cried out,

"Thunderclan's here!" Colorstar and Stormfang leaped up to where the other leaders and deputies were.

"Sorry we're late." Colorstar said. "We had a few...issues." As she said the last word, she glared at the Shadowclan representatives, Bloodstar and Silvershadow. The evil cats glared back. Swanstar, not having any idea what's going on, shrugged and began,

"Well, then, now that everyone is here, let's begin the Gathering. Windclan will start. We have a new apprentice joining us this evening. My own son, Icepaw." At this, a silver colored apprentice stepped up and began bowing to everybody. All of the cats laughed at his foolishness. Eventually Flashclaw, his father, told him to get back down. Icepaw then realized what he was doing and ran back into the Windclan crowd in embarassment. Swanstar rolled her eyes lovingly at her son before she continued, "Prey is good as well as the health of our Clan." She bowed, and backed away, allowing one of the other 3 leaders to have a chance to speak. Finally, Ravenstar stepped up. Her deputy, Spottedheart, fell in close behind her.

"Riverclan is thriving as well. The fish is plentiful, and the medicine cats are doing a fine job of keeping our Clan healthy and happy." Ravenstar backed down, and soon Bloodstar stepped out.

"Shadowclan is doing fine as well. We are having a bit of a skirmish at the moment," at this he glared at Colorstar, then turned back, "but of course we will accomplish this." As Bloodstar continued his speech, Crystalpaw noticed Loudpaw sneaking over to her. He gestured for her to come but she shook her head. He tried to catnap her, why should she? Loudpaw snuck closer and closer to her, as she looked he kept gesturing to her. Finally, he got within hearing range of her.

"Psst. Crystalpaw." Crystalpaw looked over to the handsome apprentice that tried to catnap her.

"What?" she asked. Loudpaw looked around to see if anybody was listening or looking in. They weren't. He whispered back,

"Come on. I need to talk to you. It's important." She glared at him. Or tried to anyway.

"W-why should I? You c-c-could be trying to c-capture me again like last time. H-ho-how do I know if your l-l-lying or something like th-th-th-that?" She mentally slapped herself for sounding so stupid. But, Loudpaw acted as if nothing happened, and replied,

"Would I lie about the future of our Clans?" Crystalpaw's eyebrows raised (if cats did have any eyebrows). Loudpaw then gestured to a small part of the island that was deserted.

"Come on." Cautiously, she did.

**A/N:**

**I know, I know, a cliffie. But, things will start to get good. I would like to give a big shout-out and thanks to Stormfang, for without him, Shadowclan would have still been completely small. Now, thanks to him, he has taken most of the positions and now we have another complete Clan! Shadowclan is still open, but not for that long probably. Auditions are still open for:**

**Windclan:**

**-Apprentices**

**-Queens, Kits, and Elders are optional but welcome**

**Riverclan:**

**-Queens, Kits, and Elders are optional but welcome**

**Shadowclan:**

**-not that much...**

**thanks again to all the readers and auditioneers who are making this story possible! And if you were wondering, yes, I will have a sequel to this!**

**~storyteller221**


	7. Chapter 6

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_W-why should I? You c-c-could be trying to c-capture me again like last time. H-ho-how do I know if your l-l-lying or something like th-th-th-that?" She mentally slapped herself for sounding so stupid. But, Loudpaw acted as if nothing happened, and replied,_

"_Would I lie about the future of our Clans?" Crystalpaw's eyebrows raised (if cats did have any eyebrows). Loudpaw then gestured to a small part of the island that was deserted._

"_Come on." Cautiously, she did._

As Bloodstar droned on and on (he was on to the apprentices now) Loudpaw and Crystalpaw traveled farther and farther away from the Gathering. When they got far enough away so that they could talk (but silently) did Loudpaw turn around and said,

"I think we should start thinking on ways to stop our Clans from fighting." Of course, Crystalpaw didn't hear him until she literally bumped into him, her being her clumsy self. When they broke apart, Loudpaw said, "Did you even hear what I just said?" Crystalpaw looked down. She was worried that someone might discover the two of them sneaking off. Loudpaw then repeated,

"We should start thinking on how to stop our Clans from this war." This time, Crystalpaw heard. She replied,

"But how?" Loudpaw shook his head.

"I don't know. But, we've got to think of something." He started pacing the floor, Crystalpaw watching him, when he looked at her and said, "I don't think you trust me." At this, Crystalpaw shook

her head from side to side. He sighed, then said,

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot. But, you've got to believe me when I say that I think, not think KNOW, that what my father is doing is wrong. The fact of the matter is, there's something in your Clan that he wants. He hasn't been able to get it because of Flarestar, but now that she's gone, he thinks he can tempt or make Colorstar hand over whatever he wants to him." He looked at Crystalpaw the whole time, to make sure the Thunderclan apprentice was listening. She was, every single word that he said with his honey-covered voice. He continued,

"The night that the attack we had on you happened, Flarestar came to me in a dream. She told me what I just told you, just not the 'wrong foot' thing. She said that Bloodstar cannot win, under any circumstances. At first, I didn't care, but when she actually showed me the future if my father got what he wanted, I know that I need to take action. She also said I couldn't do it alone, so when I asked who could help me, she left. I woke up in the morning and I found _this_ next to my nest." He tosses some branches and ferns aside, and pulls out a shiny object. Crystalpaw took a good look at it, but the shape and the object were not to be wrong. It was a _crystal_, in the shape of a _paw_. Crystalpaw looked up.

"So my grandmother thinks _I_ can help?" Loudpaw set the crystal down and replied,

"Well, who else bears the name of 'Crystal' and 'Paw'?" That would obviously be a 'yes.' Crystalpaw walked away from Loudpaw, thinking very hard. Loudpaw walked to her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. Crystalpaw turned to him,

"Well, a couple of things, actually. One thing, if we're going to stop our Clans from fighting, we need to make sure that we don't get into a fight ourselves." Loudpaw nodded.

"That can be assured. The others?" Crystalpaw walked around attentively.

"Also, we can't just meet this one time. We need to meet multiple times. But where? And when? And how, without anyone else finding out?" Loudpaw thought of this very hard.

"Well," he said, thinking out loud. "We could meet on the Twoleg path that borders our territories." This was true.

"But, we could be found by a patrol from either one of our Clans. Too risky." Both apprentices thought long and hard. Now, Bloodstar was getting to the warriors. Geez, is that cat full of his Clan or what! Finally, Crystalpaw came up with an idea.

"Maybe we could try the clearing that is in the Thunderclan territory." Loudpaw shook his head.

"When I said I want to help my Clan, I didn't mean to betray it. That is also too risky." Crystalpaw lowered her head.

"Yeah, you're right." More thinking. Then, Loudpaw suggested,

"How about the Halfbridge?" Crystalpaw asked,

"The one in our territory?"

"Yes!"

"But, wouldn't that in Thunderclan territory too?" Loudpaw shrugged.

"Not that far away though like the clearing you just mentioned." This was also true. Risky, like all the others, but not as risky.

"Sounds good to me." she said. Loudpaw nodded.

"Okay. So, the Halfbridge every 2 nights?" Crystalpaw nodded.

"Good. See you in 2 nights." With that, she left. Before he left, Loudpaw quietly said,

"See you in 2 nights, _love_." He then left to the Gathering.

When he got back, Bloodstar then finished his speech,

"On the whole, Shadowclan is thriving." He bowed and allowed Colorstar room to approach. She did, and she said,

"Thunderclan is doing fine as well. We, too, have a little skirmish on our hands, but, that shall not stop us from surrendering." She glanced at Bloodstar. "Or bending us to give whatever it is they want to them." She then looked at the cats who were standing below her.

"Prey is fine, health is fine, and our warriors and apprentices are growing stronger and stronger. Whoever fights us can think that they will win, but whoever does, shall experience a humiliating defeat. We are strong. We are stealthy. We are Thunderclan!" Quietly, she added,

"And we will never give in. No matter what."

A while later, as everyone is catching up, Colorstar called over Crystalpaw, and they walked over to the Riverclan leader.

"Ravenstar!" Colorstar cried out. The said leader turned around from talking to Spottedheart, her deputy, ushered over an apprentice, and rushed to the leader. The two leaders embraced.

"It's so good to see you again! I've really missed you!"

"Ah, I missed you too! Huggles!" Both cats 'mrrowed' with laughter then turned to the very confused apprentices. Both cats, embarassed, backed a little away from each other, then gestured to the apprentices.

"Ravenstar, I want you to meet my new apprentice, Crystalpaw. Crystalpaw, as you know, this is Ravenstar, leader of Riverclan, and also one of my best friends." Ravenstar bowed to Crystalpaw before gesturing to the apprentice that is standing next to her.

"And this is my own apprentice, Emberpaw." Emberpaw and Crystalpaw nodded to each other as Ravenstar and Colorstar walk off, chatting and catching up. There was sort of an awkward silence between them, until Emberpaw said,

"Weren't you Blackpetal's apprentice?" Crystalpaw nodded.

"What happened?" Crystalpaw knew that if she tried to speak, she will crack. So, she simply replied,

"I don't like to talk about it." Emberpaw nodded as if he understood.

"Your brother switched mentors too, I hear?" Where was he getting all of this information? Oh well. Might as well dignify it with a response.

"Yeah. Darkdust is an elder now and Stormfang is Swiftpaw's mentor now." She looked over at her littermate. He was chatting with Stormfang happily. "It looks like he's happy now. But he still misses his old mentor." Emberpaw looked at Crystalpaw suspiciously.

"You talk as if he's dead." Crystalpaw shook her head defensively.

"No, I'm just saying...w-well, y-you know..y-y-yeah." Oh great. Another stutter attack. Emberpaw still looked at Crystalpaw.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. "O-kay then." Suddenly, Ravenstar cried out,

"Emberpaw! Come on! Let's go!" He started to leave, then turned back and said,

"I guess I'll see you later." Crystalpaw nodded.

"Yeah. See you." 2 other apprentices joined Emberpaw, asking him questions about who she was, which Clan she was in, etc. Must be his sisters. Then, she felt the tip of a tail on her shoulder. She turned to see Loudpaw.

"Remember," he whispered to her, "Halfbridge every 2 nights." Crystalpaw nodded at this, and he left, crying out to Brightpaw, who was taunting Swiftpaw, that it was time to go. Colorstar walked to Crystalpaw, looking back at Loudpaw.

"What was that all about?" Now, Crystalpaw was a terrible liar. But, she tried to keep her cool, and said calmly,

"Nothing." Colorstar glanced at Crystalpaw suspiciously, who in turn was keeping her cool in check, begging Starclan that her lie would fool her multiple-color-furred leader. Eventually, Colorstar shrugged and said,

"Come on. We better be heading back." Crystalpaw nodded and followed her leader as all of Thunderclan's warriors and apprentices start to head back to camp. As they headed back, Crystalpaw caught up with Colorstar and asked,

"Why are you friends with the Riverclan leader?" Colorstar looked at Crystalpaw as they walked and replied,

"Because, she's my best friend. When we were apprentices..." She looked around, to see that all the cats' ears were pricked, intent on listening.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea as to tell you now. I'll tell you later." Crystalpaw nodded then went back in line with her brother, and soon, they were back in the Thunderclan camp.

A little time later...

The whole of Thunderclan was fast asleep. Even Blackpetal, who was so close to escaping earlier, had dropped into a deep slumber. Leopardpaw, however, was not getting sleep so easily. She tossed, and turned, fidgeted, and rolled, but she was not comfortable at all. Especially with what happened in her mind a few minutes ago.

Finally, she woke up out of her not-so-pleasant sleep, and dragged herself to Colorstar's den.

"Colorstar?" she asked sleepily. "Colorstar!" she whispered harshly. Soon, a tired yet multi-colored leader stepped halfway out of her den.

"Leopardpaw, what is it?" she asked. Yawning, she asked, "It better be a sign from Starclan or something like that to wake me up."

"But it is." Leopardpaw said urgently. This woke Colorstar up.

"Well? What did Starclan say? You should have told Lavenderwhisker first." Leopardpaw shook her head.

"It's really important. Starclan has told me what to do about Blackpetal." The leader's eyes, which were bright a few seconds ago, now dimmed a bit.

"What did they say?" Leopardpaw looked around to see if anyone was listening, as if she had a huge secret to tell. Then, she raised her head so it would meet Colorstar's ear, and Colorstar folded her tail over so that she could hear it better.

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of 39 Warriors: Dawn! If you have any ideas on what should happen next, then please, don't be hesitant to let me know! I could gladly accept it! I am also please to announce that all the positions for all the Clans have been taken! Thank you all so much for auditioning who have auditioned and I hope that we will be just as successful in the series (oops, I mean book! LOL!). Please review and tell me what you think so far and I can guarantee I will take these reviews to heart.**

**~storyteller221**


	8. Chapter 7

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Leopardpaw, what is it?" she asked. Yawning, she asked, "It better be a sign from Starclan or something like that to wake me up."_

"_But it is." Leopardpaw said urgently. This woke Colorstar up._

"_Well? What did Starclan say? You should have told Lavenderwhisker first." Leopardpaw shook her head._

"_It's really important. Starclan has told me what to do about Blackpetal." The leader's eyes, which were bright a few seconds ago, now dimmed a bit._

"_What did they say?" Leopardpaw looked around to see if anyone was listening, as if she had a huge secret to tell. Then, she raised her head so it would meet Colorstar's ear, and Colorstar folded her tail over so that she could hear it better._

The next morning, there was a trial on Blackpetal's betrayal. Blackpetal was standing at the bottom of Highrocks, while Colorstar, Stormfang, Crystalpaw, and Swiftpaw stood on the Highrocks themselves.

"Blackpetal, you have betrayed Thunderclan and stand guilty before us. Is there anything you would like to say?" Blackpetal was enraged.

"I wasn't going to betray anybody! I was going to help you fight Bloodstar!" Swiftpaw grew angry and cried out,

"Then how come Darkdust's legs are permanently damaged?" Crystalpaw stepped in front of her brother before he could say anything more. Blackpetal glared at the apprentices.

"That was a Shadowclan warrior!" she cried. Yet Darkdust, who was watching the whole thing, cried out,

"Both the Shadowclan warriors we were fighting were going to help their apprentices by the time my legs were damaged!" All of the cats mrrowed with anger at the traitorous warrior. Blackpetal looked up at Colorstar and said,

"Colorstar, you must believe me when I tell you that I am innocent. Please, you have to believe me. Sure, I was angry at having switched apprentices, but that doesn't mean that I would betray my Clan." Colorstar, for some reason, was looking very hurt by all of this. The other cats were howling at the traitor, shouting out that they didn't believe her, that she was a liar, and that she doesn't deserve to be in Thunderclan anymore. Colorstar cried out,

"SILENCE!" Thankfully, the cats obliged. Colorstar looked down at the warrior. The warrior who had been a huge part of her life. Hard to imagine Blackpetal, of all cats, to try and get rid of her for good, over a simple apprentice. _She's not just a simple apprentice, though,_ thought Colorstar as she took a deep breath and said,

"Blackpetal, you have betrayed us. Your punishment: You are now officially banished from Thunderclan." All of the cats of Thunderclan did a huge cheer. Blackpetal bowed her head in defeat. Both cats' hearts were officially broken at the situation. Colorstar gestured to Stormfang and whispered in his ear,

"Take a patrol and escort her out of Thunderclan territory. Do it silently, and do it quickly. Make sure she is completely gone before you come back." Stormfang bowed to Colorstar before he looked for cats to take with him. Colorstar turned, and walked down to Blackpetal, who now sadly sat, in silence. When she heard someone coming, Blackpetal looked up.

"Blackpetal...why?" Colorstar whispered. The warrior merely looked away and said nothing. As soon as the patrol left with Blackpetal, Colorstar went into her den...and wept.

A little time later...

As she wandered through the thick forest, Blackpetal soon realized how tired she was. Her stomach growled. _And hungry too,_ she thought. The trial was so early in the morning, Blackpetal didn't get the chance to eat. Goes to show how many people truly hate you, when you think they're your friend. Especially those who have been closest. A blackbird cawed and flew by Blackpetal. She didn't think twice as she caught the bird and began to eat.

"Hey!" somebody cried out. Blackpetal jumped back from the bird as Moonfang and his patrol stepped into the space where Blackpetal once was. Sunflower, Moonfang's sister, sniffed the air.

"I smell Thunderclan." she said harshly, as though it hurt her tongue to say the name of Blackpetal's ex-Clan. Shadowpaw, Sunflower's apprentice, sniffed the air as well, then walked right in front of Blackpetal's hiding spot.

"Yeah, and it's coming from over here!" the apprentice cried out. As the patrol got closer and closer, Blackpetal started looking around desperately for a place for her to run. But, that was when she realized she was in Shadowclan territory, and she had nowhere to run, for she had never been inside of Shadowclan territory before. Finally, she gave up as she revealed herself to the patrol.

"It is me." At once, the patrol backed away from her and started hissing loudly. Blackpetal bowed as she explained, "I apologize. Because I have betrayed Thunderclan, I am now banished." She lifted her head as she said her last sentence, "I shall leave now." But Moonfang stopped her.

"Did you say you were...**banished**...from Thunderclan?" The ex-Thunderclan warrior nodded. Suddenly, the entire patrol, including Moonfang, started to smile. Now, the entire patrol started to surround her.

"Come with us for a minute, dearest Blackpetal." Sunflower said as the evil group of cats led Blackpetal to the Shadowclan camp. Bloodstar was waiting for the patrol. He started looking enraged when he saw what the patrol brought back to camp.

"Moonfang, what is the meaning of this?" Moonfang bowed before Bloodstar and explained,

"Bloodstar, we have found Blackpetal here stealing a blackbird. We surrounded her, and she explained that she was banished from Thunderclan for betrayal." Bloodstar's enraged face fell. Instead, a new face took its place. The face of triumph. He leaped down from his perch that was above the Shadowclan camp **(A/N: Sorry, I can't remember what it's called! I know it's Highrocks for Thunderclan, but I don't know the rest of them! Sorry!) **and he walked slowly to Blackpetal. As soon as both cats were within breathing range, he growled,

"How'd you like to join Shadowclan?"

**A/N:**

**There you have it! The latest chapter in Dawn! I hope you guys like it! If not, please, let me know! Don't be harsh or anything though! I have feelings too, ya know! :(**

**~storyteller221**


	9. Chapter 8

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Bloodstar, we have found Blackpetal here stealing a blackbird. We surrounded her, and she explained that she was banished from Thunderclan for betrayal." Bloodstar's enraged face fell. Instead, a new face took its place. The face of triumph. He leaped down from his perch that was above the Shadowclan camp __**(A/N: Sorry, I can't remember what it's called! I know it's Highrocks for Thunderclan, but I don't know the rest of them! Sorry!) **__and he walked slowly to Blackpetal. As soon as both cats were within breathing range, he growled,_

"_How'd you like to join Shadowclan?"_

A few weeks had passed, and soon, everybody calmed down. Swiftpaw was on a patrol with Stormfang, his mentor, Slashtail and his apprentice, Icepaw, and Blazetail. They were hunting for prey to bring back to their Clan. Stormfang soon stopped, and sniffed. Blazetail started sniffing next Slashtail, and it goes from there.

"You smell that Swiftpaw?" Stormfang asked his apprentice. It was a new smell to Swiftpaw, something that he hadn't smelt before.

"What is it Stormfang?" Stormfang, in reply, crouched down, ready to pounce as he whispered,

"Foxes." Instinctively, Swiftpaw crouched in the same position as Stormfang, as did the whole of the patrol after they realized what it was. Swiftpaw took a tad peek, and saw a fox mother, who was watching her cubs lovingly. The cubs were playing. Stormfang gave the signal and the patrol split up.

"We're not going to...kill them...are we?" Swiftpaw nervously whispered to his mentor. Stormfang sighed heavily and replied,

"Only if we have to." Now it was Swiftpaw's turn to sigh. Soon, they began to drive the foxes out. The cubs went in every which direction while the mother was fighting with all of her wits. 3 does not match up to 5, unless you were in a contest. Eventually, the fox family ran away.

"Thank goodness!" said Crescentpaw.

**A/N:**

**I know, I know, the chapter is short. Unfortunately, I've run out of ideas for the story. If anybody has any ideas on this story, please, tell me! Before it's too late! Also, I'm sorry if I got the genders wrong for some of these warriors/apprentices/etc. I forgot to put the gender part on the form for application, if you guys could quickly just tell me the genders of the warriors, I will gladly change it. One final thing, I'm the storywriter, okay? That's why my author name is "story-teller"221. You guys don't get to decide what happens in the story, all right? I'm the author, you guys can just make up the characters and give me feedback. Yes, Sylvia the Nature Mage, I am talking to you too! Be nice you guys, or I will delete your characters from the story! Kapeesh? Please review!**

**~ storyteller221 :)**


	10. Chapter 9

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Only if we have to." Now it was Swiftpaw's turn to sigh. Soon, they began to drive the foxes out. The cubs went in every which direction while the mother was fighting with all of her wits. 3 does not match up to 5, unless you were in a contest. Eventually, the fox family ran away._

"_Thank goodness!" said Crescentpaw. _

It was time for the half-moon gathering, and Leopardpaw was following her mentor Lavenderwhisker to meet the other clans' medicine cats and their apprentices. It's not her first time, though, if that's what you're thinking. Soon, they reached the others. Flowerstem, Shadowclan's medicine cat, started whispering to her apprentice, Squirrelpaw, when the two arrived, Tenderheart and Lightpaw from Windclan were discussing something, and Jaggedpelt from Riverclan was there with a new apprentice.

"Lavenderwhisker! It's about time you came around!" said Tenderheart teasingly. Flowerstem snorted at his joking remark. Both Thunderclan cats mrrowed.

"Sorry everyone. Got off to a sleepy start. Whose the new apprentice Jaggedpelt?" Jaggedpelt pushed the apprentice forward so everyone could see her.

"This is Aquapaw, one of Hawkclaw and Scarflower's kits. She was originally going to be a warrior, but she decided to take a simpler approach instead." Out of her hearing range, he told everyone,

"Even though the Clan is happy, her parents are not." The cats mrrowed again. Everyone knows about how hard Hawkclaw and Scarflower push their kits to meet their high expectations. Even though they were in Riverclan, Hawkclaw, Scarflower, Aquapaw, Emberpaw, and Sparkpaw were the toughest of them all. Even for Shadowclan.

"Shall we be on our way?" asked Tenderheart. All eight cats nodded and they set off for the Moonpool. As they walked side by side, Leopardpaw could tell that her mentor was not happy about going to Colorstar about her dream first, instead of her. Leopardpaw whispered to her mentor,

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you first Lavenderwhisker. Truly, I am. But it was a really important matter. Starclan told me secrets that they said I could only share with Colorstar, you know that!" Lavenderwhisker sighed and replied back,

"I know, I know. At least you didn't go to another warrior about it." Leopardpaw sighed. She might have, actually, if it was about them. But to just learn that tiny little secret...it's a surprise that no one else knows! Finally, they reached the pool.

"Before we begin," said Lavenderwhisker, "I'd like to do a little ceremony first." Leopardpaw's ears pricked up. A ceremony? But what for? The other cats sat and started to patiently wait.

"Leopardpaw, please step forward." She did.

"I, Lavenderwhisker, medicine cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her Clan for many moons. Leopardpaw, do you promise to uphold the way of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Lavenderwhisker's voice rang throughout the grounds. Leopardpaw thought for sure that, because she didn't go to her mentor first, she would not become a medicine cat anytime soon. Lavenderwhisker looked down on her expectantly, and soon, Leopardpaw replied with a mere,

"I do." Then, Lavenderwhisker said,

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Leopardpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Leopardfire. StarClan honors your knowledge and certainty, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Thunderclan." Leopardfire. That's her new name. As the other medicine cats began chanting her new name, Leopardfire looked up as Lavenderwhisker came down to meet her new medicine cat partner.

"But why?" Leopardfire asked. "I didn't go to you first. I..." She stopped when Lavenderwhisker folded her tail over her mouth.

"You might call that a 'final test.' Congratulations, Leopardfire." Soon, they went back with the other medicine cats and apprentices when Jaggedpelt stepped forward.

"I, too, have a ceremony to perform. Aquapaw, is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Aquapaw barely said, almost completely whispered,

"It is."

"Then please come forward." She obliged. Jaggedpelt began, "Warriors of StarClan, I present you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her the wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accoradance with your will. Now lay down next to the pool, and drink." Aquapaw nervously knelt in front of the Moonpool, and started to lack up some water. The other medicine cats soon followed.

In her dream, Leopardfire saw her mother.

"Mother!" she cried as the two embraced.

"Oh Leopardfire, I'm so proud of you. And so is StarClan. You did the right thing, only telling the only cat who also knew the secret. Now, can you keep that secret?" They broke from their embrace as Leopardfire nodded very excitedly. Her mother smiled.

"I knew you could do it." Leopardfire's eyes began to welt some tears. They embraced once more, and Leopardfire woke up.

**A/N:**

**I hope this chapter makes up for the short chapter before. Thank you SilvershockInc for giving me the idea of Leopardfire and what she saw in her dream. I know, I didn't tell you guys, but you will find out soon! Please review!**

**~ storyteller221 :)**


	11. Chapter 10

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Mother!" she cried as the two embraced._

"_Oh Leopardfire, I'm so proud of you. And so is StarClan. You did the right thing, only telling the only cat who also knew the secret. Now, can you keep that secret?" They broke from their embrace as Leopardfire nodded very excitedly. Her mother smiled._

"_I knew you could do it." Leopardfire's eyes began to welt some tears. They embraced once more, and Leopardfire woke up._

Everyone in Thunderclan rejoiced when they heard of Leopardfire's successful ceremony. Why they say successful is that the medicine cats from Shadowclan didn't interfere. Crystalpaw was very happy for her friend, as she and the other apprentices chatted with her.

"You're so lucky Leopardfire!" exclaimed Lilypaw.

"You're going to do great 'new medicine cat!'"! said Crescentpaw.

"Congratulations Leopardfire!" shouted Swiftpaw.

"I'm really happy for you Leopardfire." Crystalpaw said herself. Leopardfire backed away a bit in alarm. She cocked her head to the side a bit.

"Oh, come on you guys, stop! You're embarassing me!" Leopardfire claimed jokingly. The medicine cat and apprentices mrrowed with laughter. There was only one party pooper in this crowd.

"Hooray. She's a medicine cat." Silverpaw said mockingly when she joined in the conversation. "Seriously, you guys need to grow up. She's not the first medicine cat." Swiftpaw stepped forward.

"You're just jealous because she got her full name before you!" Spoiled Silverpaw hissed in fury.

"You're going to pay for that pipsqueak!" Just as she was about to claw the younger apprentice, Crystalpaw stepped between them.

"Leave him alone." she growled. Soon, Lilypaw and Crescentpaw joined her. Seeing that she was clearly outnumbered, Silverpaw backed down. As she walked away, she looked back to Crystalpaw and growled,

"You're going to pay for this, Crystalpaw. Mark my words." Everyone soon began to leave after the commotion was over. Leopardleaf went up to comfort her friend.

"You know how spoiled Silverpaw is, Crystalpaw. All talk, no meaning. Let her sulk." Crystalpaw smiled at her friend.

"Thanks." The two embraced and then let go.

"Anytime." Leopardfire replied before she walked to the medicine cats' den.

**A few hours later...**

Loudpaw did not like to disobey his Clan. Especially with his father in charge. But something had to be done or else the future Flarestar had shown him will come true. Crystalpaw was waiting for him at the half bridge like normal. They nodded in greeting.

"Where were we?" Loudpaw asked, jumping onto the half bridge.

"We were talking about going to our leaders and trying to convince them that this war was a waste of time." Loudpaw nodded in remembrance. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Brightpaw had noticed Loudpaw's leaving the camp late at night, tonight, she had decided to follow him. Now, she was watching in shock, and listening very tentatively.

"So, are we going to do that or not?" Loudpaw asked. Crystalpaw thought for a bit and asked,

"Didn't we already s-say we were going to do th-that? A-and that it was m-more of actually do-doing it?" Loudpaw nodded again. Not just to the questions though. The more he saw and heard of her, it seemed as though he started to actually like her stutter. It was very...oh, what's that word..._endearing_.

_No!_ thought Loudpaw. _She's just a partner! Nothing more! _He snapped back to reality when he saw that Crystalpaw was expectantly waiting for him to reply.

"Oh, um, yes...we did." He did a nervous-sort giggle and Crystalpaw was just looking at him funny. She soon shrugged and continued,

"But, wi-will they listen to us?" Loudpaw hadn't thought of that before. Crystalpaw continued,

"I mean, we're just apprentices." Loudpaw cut in however, which wasn't very polite.

"But, we're the _**leaders'**_ apprentices. They should listen to us at least a little." Crystalpaw shook her head, as if she didn't think that was going to happen. Then, her face lit up.

"Hey, what if we tried to convince our leaders _once_, while we're still apprentices, and then, when we're warriors, we try a _second_ time." He felt his eyes grow wide at the idea. It was brilliant. Almost genius. How come he hadn't thought of that?

"That's perfect! Crystalpaw, you're a genius!" At this, without thinking, the two embraced. Behind them, still unseen, Brightpaw did a small gasp, no one heard it except for her. After a while, the two realized what they were doing and let go awkwardly. The two did nervous laughs and cleared their throats a little. Finally, Loudpaw said,

"So...uh...right. Are we going to try it or not?" Crystalpaw nodded and said,

"Let's try as apprentices whenever we feel like it. And then, if we do that and we're unsuccessful, then we'll try at the right time as warriors." Loudpaw nodded nervously.

"So, see you in two more nights then?" Crystalpaw shook her head.

"No? Why not?" Crystalpaw looked at him as if it were obvious.

"The full moon Gathering is in two nights. We probably won't be able to meet like we did the first time." Oh. Right. He forgot.

"Well, then, 4 nights then?" Now, Crystalpaw nodded.

"Yeah. See you in 4 nights."

"See you." With this, both awkward apprentices left in seperate directions. When they left, Brightpaw muttered to herself,

"Taking advantage of my littermate are you? We'll see about that!" With that, the spoiled and self-centered apprentice left.

**A/N:**

**Uh oh! Is something going on with the two apprentices? And what does Brightpaw have in mind for the possible budding lovebirds? Stay tuned and find out!**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	12. Chapter 11

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_The full moon Gathering is in two nights. We probably won't be able to meet like we did the first time." Oh. Right. He forgot._

"_Well, then, 4 nights then?" Now, Crystalpaw nodded._

"_Yeah. See you in 4 nights."_

"_See you." With this, both awkward apprentices left in seperate directions. When they left, Brightpaw muttered to herself,_

"_Taking advantage of my littermate are you? We'll see about that!" With that, the spoiled and self-centered apprentice left._

The Gathering passed and the two apprentices met again. The day after, buisness went on as usual. Swiftpaw saw his mentor Stormfang talking with Colorstar in a very hushed voice.

_That's odd_, he thought. _Usually he speaks to her rather loudly. _When both saw him, Stormfang gave her a quick nod in goodbye and walked over to Swiftpaw.

"Come on Swiftpaw. Let's go hunt for a while." So, they went.

**Some time later...**

As Crystalpaw watched her brother bring back a giant vole to the fresh kill pile, she saw Crescentpaw run to her and say,

"Hey Crystalpaw, wanna practice in the training hollow?" She nodded and followed the apprentice to the hollow. There, they started training. Crystalpaw attacked first with a holding technique Colorstar showed her, where she would un-sheath (or sheath) her claws and try to grasp her opponent's neck and hold on for dear life. But Crescentpaw knew her trick. He thrashed around and banged her against hard objects. Only when he hit a tree did Crystalpaw let go. She now just lay there, as if she were dead. Crescentpaw gasped and rushed over to her.

"Oh no! Crystalpaw, are you okay?" No response. "Crystalpaw, please, say something!" Still no answer. Crystalpaw could tell, Crescentpaw was starting to panic. Crystalpaw opened an eye a tiny bit to see Crescentpaw. He was starting to leave to go get help when Crystalpaw quickly jumped up and tackled him.

"Hey!" he cried as both apprentices started to "practice" fighting. They were mrrowing with laughter as soon as it was over. It was the best fighting practice Crystalpaw ever had. She looked over at Crescentpaw, who was starting to look a little nervous. She walked over to him.

"Crescentpaw." She folded her tail around his shoulders. He jumped a little from getting startled. "Are you okay?" she asked. Crescentpaw did a huge gulp and replied very nervously,

"Crystalpaw," he started, "there's something I...I have t-to tell you." Suddenly, they heard a giant SCREECH of fury. Both apprentices glanced over at each other before they rushed to camp to see what the commotion was.

Shadowclan was there again, all of the warriors and all of the apprentices were there, this time, they looked ready to battle. Crystalpaw could see Bloodstar leading them, absolutely furious. Loudpaw was standing next to him, looking ashamed. She could also see Blackpetal standing amongst them.

_That traitor!_ She thought. By looking at Colorstar seeing Blackpetal, she knew that her mentor was thinking the exact same thing.

"I'll deal with _you_ later," Crystalpaw heard Bloodstar growl to his son. Colorstar was already on the Highrocks. She saw her leader gesture her to come, so she did. When she was there, Stormfang and Swiftpaw were on the Highrocks as well. Colorstar turned to Bloodstar.

"What do you want Bloodstar?" Bloodstar was very furious and cried out,

"You should know, Colorstar! Or maybe, ask that stuttering apprentice of yours!" Everyone in Thunderclan started whispering to each other. What? How could _he_ have known? Unless...

She looked at Loudpaw, who did a sideways head gesture to his sister Brightpaw. So that's it. Brightpaw is behind this all.

"What are you talking about?" Colorstar growled, Crystalpaw could tell, she was furious at the blood-thirsty leader for daring accuse her and her apprentice. Crystalpaw couldn't blame her. She, too, was mad. For the first time, she was showing it, too. Bloodstar turned and pushed his son out there.

"_You_ know what this is all about Loudpaw. Tell them." For once, Loudpaw's mouth didn't move a bit. Even the kits could tell, for once, he was scared. Bloodstar sighed heavily and said,

"Very well. _I _shall tell them." He growled to him. Then he shouted, "My own son Loudpaw and that stupid, stuttering apprentice Crystalpaw have been meeting secretly on the Half Bridge!" Everyone gasped and started glaring coldly at Crystalpaw. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Silverpaw smiling, a sense of victory at last was all around her. She glared at her, and Silverpaw just simply shrugged and strutted away. Then, she turned to see Colorstar, Stormfang, and Swiftpaw stare at her.

"Crystalpaw?" Colorstar asked, her voice cracking, almost on tears that there were indeed 2 traitors, not just 1. "Is this true?" Not knowing what else to do, Crystalpaw bowed her head apologetically and cracked out,

"I-it's true. I'm s-s-s-so sorry." Tears started to come out of her leader's eyes as she turned away from her apprentice. Out of desperation, Crystalpaw jumped in front of her.

"But for a good r-reason! Loudpaw and I have been trying to think of ways to stop the w-w-war between our Clans!" she shouted out. This silenced both Clans. Colorstar looked at her quizzingly, then just sighed and said,

"If you wanted to help, all you had to do was say so. You didn't need to betray us." Now was the time to act quickly. As Colorstar started to turn from her again, Crystalpaw screamed,

"Well, what would you have done? Or maybe Flarestar?" Everyone gasped again as Colorstar stopped dead in her tracks.

_Uh-oh._ Thought Crystalpaw. _Now I'm really in for it._ Colorstar turned menacingly and started to growl at her apprentice. She stepped closer and whispered in her ear,

"_We'll talk about this later."_ Colorstar turned to Bloodstar and said,

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I am sorry for the commotion Bloodstar. I will punish my apprentice accordingly." Bloodstar seemed surprised by this apology, yet bowed in return.

"Vice versa from me. But know this Colorstar. Whether or not Crystalpaw was telling the truth, this war hasn't been lifted. It's only deepened." With that, he gave the signal and Shadowclan left. Loudpaw was last to leave as he and Crystalpaw looked at each other sadly. He bowed to her and left. Colorstar gave the orders to Thunderclan and started to depart into her den.

"Crystalpaw." The named apprentice winced at the harshness in her mentor's tone as she turned and said, very scared,

"Yes?" Colorstar gestured with her tail to follow her inside. Cautiously, just like she did with Loudpaw, she obliged. The leader's den was small and private, unlike the rest of the Thunderclan camp. It was a small cave that was right in front of the Highrocks. The bed was made of leaves and moss on just the one rock. There was little light left outside, only a small bit to give the cave a home-like feel. However, that didn't fool Crystalpaw. Colorstar stood in front of her bed, looking very sad. She sighed and said,

"Crystalpaw, I know you meant good. I really do. But that doesn't give you or any other Clan cat the right to betray your Clan by meeting with a cat from a completely different Clan." Crystalpaw just sat there, her head down. The apprentice said,

"I'm sorry Colorstar." Colorstar bowed her head and replied,

"I know Crystalpaw, I know. But next time when you want to stop a war, at least talk to me about it first. I would have done something." Crystalpaw just sat there and said,

"I know. But sometimes, leaders don't always do the right thing. They always do what they want to do. No offense." Colorstar stood there, a little surprised at her apprentice's remark, then to the jade-eyed apprentice's surprise, she started to chuckle.

"You're pretty smart for your age, you know that? You remind me of, well, me when I was your age." She chuckled some more and started to embrace her. Crystalpaw stiffened. Colorstar rolled her eyes and said,

"Oh come on Crystalpaw. I'm not going to punish you, and no one's looking." Crystalpaw looked at her surprised. She didn't mind embracing older cats in public, but, seriously, isn't she going to punish her?

"B-but you s-s-said..." Colorstar chuckled once more and replied,

"Bloodstar didn't make me swear on my tail to do it. You were indeed trying to help your Clan. Maybe that was the right thing to do, to team up with a cat from Shadowclan. If that's case, and I'll bet my tail on that, then I definitely will not punish you for trying to do the right thing." Colorstar went to her bed and sat on it. She gestured for Crystalpaw to come sit. Crystalpaw, feeling a lot more at ease now, sat next to her.

"Let me tell you a story. Now I know your not a kit anymore but I do want you to consider the lesson of this story for future reference. It is the story of how Ravenstar and I are such good friends." Crystalpaw gasped. She had been waiting for Colorstar to tell this story for such a long time, ever since when they were coming back from her first Gathering. Colorstar began,

"A long time ago, when I was your age, geez, I'm sounding like an Elder, anyway, a long time ago, Ravenstar was a Thunderclan apprentice, just like you or me. We were great friends. One day, however, Riverclan announced at a Gathering that their last Queen had died, and there were no more kits left to make into apprentices. Realizing that now was her moment to stand out and to let other cats love her for who she was, Ravenstar volunteered to join Riverclan. Your mother, Shiningstar, was devastated at the loss, for Ravenstar was her apprentice. But, it was to help another Clan. Soon, she became the beloved leader of Riverclan. Yet, she has always been loved, especially by her old friends, and always will be by those old and new friends." Colorstar sighed as if it were a happy memory now of her and Ravenstar's kithood. Crystalpaw gawked at her leader in awe. Colorstar realized how much more respect she got from her apprentice, and smiled.

"There's a lot more stories I could tell you, but I think that'll be enough for tonight. You may go back to the apprentices' den." Sure enough, it was completely dark out. Only a few cats were left outside on watch duty. As Crystalpaw left, she heard Colorstar say behind her,

"You've been a wonderful apprentice Crystalpaw." Crystalpaw turned back to ask her mentor what she meant, but her leader was already fast asleep. The apprentice smiled and went back to the apprentices' den. None of the apprentices were asleep yet. They were all flashing glances at her-some dissappointed, and some angry. Especially Silverpaw. But tonight, Crystalpaw didn't mind. As long as Colorstar had forgiven her, then she is happy. She walked to her brother, who was giving her an '_OK-you can stay with me' _glance. She smiled at her littermate and settled down next to him, but not too close. If there's one thing her brother hates, it's being too close to her. But tonight, Crystalpaw didn't mind. Her Clan hates her, yet she feels the happiest.

**Meanwhile...**

Bloodstar was pacing the floor of the leader's den. Loudpaw stood before him like a jury. Silvershadow and Brightpaw were standing nearby.

"So," Bloodstar growled, "What you're saying is you've been told in a dream by Starclan to defy me and team up with that poor excuse of an apprentice?" Loudpaw shouted,

"She is not a poor excuse of an apprentice! She's perfectly capable of defending herself!" Loudpaw folded his tail over his mouth the moment he said that. Brightpaw and Silvershadow gasped. Bloodstar's growling face was inches away from his son's.

"Did you just talk back to me?" he growled. Loudpaw was terrified at facing his father's fury but he knew he had to stand up for what he believed in if he wanted to get by his father.

"Yes. I did. She is not weak by any means." Bloodstar looked as if he was about to strike, but then he had a second thought about this situation and turned away from his son, smiling evilly. As he smiled, he turned to Loudpaw and said,

"Loudpaw, Brightpaw. You may go back to the apprentices' den now." Both were completely surprised by this request, but nevertheless, they bowed and left. Silvershadow turned to her mate.

"Bloodstar, what are you thinking?" The named leader turned to the beautiful deputy and said,

"Simple. I know Loudpaw. When he loves something, he wants it. Badly. I'm thinking..." Silvershadow interuppted him,

"You can't mean that our son could actually..." Bloodstar smiled evilly even more.

"Yes, darling, that our son has fallen in love with a Thunderclan apprentice. But, remember, this is no ordinary apprentice. She and her brother are very special indeed." Silvershadow was about to protest, but then she indeed did remember this fact and smiled.

"You mean to say that we could use..." Bloodstar nodded.

"Precisely." Both cats smiled evilly as Bloodstar said, "Let us begin our plans for Plan B. If not war, then something else."

**A/N:**

**Duh! Duh! Duh! Sounds like trouble for Thunderclan! What could the evil leader Bloodstar and his mate/deputy Silvershadow have in mind? Will Crystalpaw be able to win back her Clan's trust, even though she always had Colorstar's? Find out in Chapter 12! Okay, a few announcements. If you will go to my profile, you will see that I have a link for the cover of the first book of the 39 Warriors: Dawn! It matches perfectly, if I do say so myself! And SilvershockInc, you see the underlined quote that Colorstar said? I typed that up especially for you! (In case you guys don't know, in real life, SilvershockInc and I are really good friends) I know, I know, it's a really long chapter, but, it will be worth it! Please review and enjoy the rest of this wonderful story-sharing site!**

**~storyteller221**


	13. Chapter 12

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Yes, darling, that our son has fallen in love with a Thunderclan apprentice. But, remember, this is no ordinary apprentice. She and her brother are very special indeed." Silvershadow was about to protest, but then she indeed did remember this fact and smiled._

"_You mean to say that we could use..." Bloodstar nodded._

"_Precisely." Both cats smiled evilly as Bloodstar said, "Let us begin our plans for Plan B. If not war, then something else."_

Weeks passed by and, gradually, everyone in Thunderclan started to realize that Crystalpaw was indeed trying to do the right thing, and had been accidentally going to the wrong person in the process. Eventually, Crystalpaw became trusted by everybody. Everybody that is, except for Silverpaw.

Ever since she stole her mentor from her, Silverpaw has hated Crystalpaw with every single bone in her body. She has hated her, oh, so, hated her! There has got to be some way to get rid of her. While she was plotting her extra revenge, Colorstar noticed that Silverpaw no longer has a mentor.

_Well, she has been through a lot. I guess it's time,_ she thought as she said,

"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Snapped out of her plotting, Silverpaw rushed over beneath her leader who looked over the Clan as if all of them were her children. Silverpaw sighed happily. One day, she will be as powerful as Colorstar. Even if it means getting rid of the competition for good.

"Because she has lot 2 mentors, I will now make her a warrior, to save her from more possible grief. Silverpaw, please step forward." Now knowing what is to come, Silverpaw strutted before everybody, all the while glaring victoriously at Crystalpaw. Crystalpaw just stared at her, only showing a little jealousy. Colorstar began,

"I Colorstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Silverpaw just proudly stated, so the whole of the Clan could hear her in her victory over Crystalpaw,

"I do." Colorstar looked a little confused at Silverpaw's outgoingness on her being made into a warrior.

_She's excited about being a warrior. _She reasoned. Meanwhile, the thoughts running through Silverpaw's mind all pointed to one thing:

_I'm going to be a warrior before Crystalpaw! I get to have authority first! __I know now how to extract my revenge!_ Colorstar finished with,

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Silverflower. Thunderclan welcomes you as a full warrior." Silverflower. What a perfect name. It was perfect for the perfect cat. Lilypaw, Silverflower's new BFF, chanted her name first, then her brothers Echoeyes and Peppermask, and soon, the whole Clan. Even Crystalpaw. As Silverflower sat her vigil, her mind was racing through many different directions. She whispered to herself,

"Phase One: Complete. Now, how do I get Phase Two complete?" As the sun began to rise, Silverflower finally thought of the perfect plan.

**A/N:**

**Okay, just to let you know people, this is just a filler until people send in more ideas! Send them in! Please! We're close to being done with the first book! More ideas, please! Oh, and review too!**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	14. Chapter 13

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Phase One: Complete. Now, how do I get Phase Two complete?" As the sun began to rise, Silverflower finally thought of the perfect plan._

Silverflower's warrior naming ceremony was just the beginning of Thunderclan's demise. Or so Swiftpaw thought, anyway. She pranced around saying how much better she was than his sister Crystalpaw, and how one day she will rule Thunderclan like it had never been ruled before. Hearing those same things again and again was making Swiftpaw sick. When he told Leopardfire this, she immediately asked him,

"What are the symptoms?" Annoyed. Mad. These were the only two symptoms that Swiftpaw can describe in the present. But what made him most annoyed and mad was the fact that Crystalpaw wasn't showing any of these "symptoms" at all. She just went around as if nothing had happened, that Silverflower and Lilypaw's tormenting her wasn't bothering her in the least bit. How does she do that?

"How _does_ she do that?" Swiftpaw asked himself as he was sharing a vole with Crescentpaw at breakfast. When he looked up, the whole Clan was watching him. "What?" he asked. The Clan immediately went back to their buisness as Crescentpaw cleared his throat and said,

"Well, you asked 'How _does_ she do that?' loud enough for the whole Clan to hear. That's what."

"Oh." Swiftpaw continued eating the vole, embarassed at what he had done. When he looked up again, he saw Crescentpaw smiling.

_Thinking of how stupid I just was, no doubt,_ he thought. But when he observed more closely, he saw that Crescentpaw wasn't smiling at him. Instead, when he turned to see what his friend was smiling at, the smile was actually intended for his _sister_.

"Are you alright?" Swiftpaw asked his friend, in a lower volumed voice this time. Crescentpaw snapped out of his daydream and smiled at Swiftpaw.

"Yeah." he replied. Swiftpaw slit his eyes at him and he repeated, "Yeah, I'm fine. Really." It took a while before Swiftpaw finally just shrugged and the two resumed eating their vole.

When they were finished, Swiftpaw heard someone coming from behind him. He swirveled around and realized that it was Crystalpaw. Crystalpaw looked at him, bewildered.

"Is something wrong Swiftpaw?" she asked him. Silverflower and Lilypaw, who were within hearing range, snickered and Lilypaw cried out,

"Yeah Crystalpaw, I think something is wrong with Swiftpaw...the fact that he is so ashamed of having you for a sister that he would attack you and not feel the least bit sorry for it!" The two cats mrrowed with laughter and resumed their walk. Crystalpaw just rolled her eyes and looked at him again, expecting an answer. Swiftpaw finally gave a big sigh and said,

"No, nothing's wrong. I just heard someone coming from behind me, and I just wanted to see who it was." At least part of that was true. The other part he wasn't so sure. Call it instinct. As if reading his mind, Crystalpaw just shrugged as if she understood, and then turned to Crescentpaw.

"You wanna train in the training hollow again?" Swiftpaw could see Crescentpaw's ears shoot up as if they were squirrels being chased up a tree. He rolled his eyes. Oh brother.

"Sure." Crescentpaw finally said and the two started walking to the hollow. Suddenly they heard a huge noise from the entrance to the camp. Colorstar, who was observing everything like she always did, leaped down to the three apprentices.

"I'm not sure that would be a great idea. 'Cause look who's coming!" Sure enough, Shadowclan was there. Again.

"Colorstar!" cried Bloodstar who was at the lead of the group. Colorstar rushed out.

"What now?" she growled. Bloodstar growled in return,

"We have tried to be nice. We tried insistence, we tried persuasion, we tried scaring, we've even tried force. But now, we shall have to play the hard way. The two apprentices Crystalpaw and Swiftpaw are the kits of not only Shiningstar, the ex-leader of Thunderclan, but also Fallenstar, who was the leader of Shadowclan before me. They have Shadowclan heritage, therefore they belong to us!" Everyone gasped. Crystalpaw and Swiftpaw glanced at each other with big eyes. Thunderclan AND Shadowclan blood? In them?

Bloodstar whispered a few things to Loudpaw, then Brightpaw, and then Silvershadow, and then screamed,

"Shadowclan ATTACK!" At this, all of Shadowclan began to attack Thunderclan. Immediately the apprentices and mentors began to attack back. Crescentpaw left to go help Lilypaw with a huge Shadowclan cat. Silverflower was attracting the Shadowclan toms and then struck them hard, and Swiftpaw could see Stormfang run up to him.

"Swiftpaw!'" Stormfang cried. He ran to his mentor, but just as he started, a familiar Shadowclan apprentice stepped inbetween them. It was Brightpaw. She turned to Swiftpaw, about to strike, when they saw an orange-flanked queen run up to them. It was Firepelt.

"You're not hurting any other Thunderclan cat after what you did to MY KIT!" she screamed as she hit Brightpaw dead on, pressing the evil apprentice into a wall and completely knocking her out. Suddenly two more Shadowclan apprentices began to attack her. Firepelt started to desperately shake them off, but they were too small. Swiftpaw attacked one and got him off of her and knocked him out. Firepelt eventually got the other one.

"Are you okay Firepelt?" Swiftpaw quickly asked. The queen nodded, then ran off to go protect her kits. Swiftpaw looked around. Stormfang was taking on the same Shadowclan cat that was attacking Crescentpaw and Lilypaw. He could see both lying at the evil big cat's feet. Colorstar and Crystalpaw were at each other's backs, fighting off as best they could. It was time to break the tie. He ran over to help his sister and his leader.

Just as he was about to strike one of the cats that was attacking his sister, another cat hit him out of nowhere and held him down. It was Brightpaw. She whispered menacingly in his ear,

"You think you could get rid of me that easily? Get this: You have Shadowclan blood, therefore, you belong with us. You've never been truly happy here in Thunderclan, have you? Those pieces of crowfood have been bringing you down; toying with you. They don't want you to become a warrior, don't you see? If you join us, you could have all the power you want in Shadowclan. You could become deputy as soon as you become warrior, and then, leader. Swiftstar, the most powerful leader of Shadowclan, in the whole of all 4 Clans!" Swiftpaw struggled to get up, but Brightpaw had a good grip on him. But it's not like that mattered. Maybe Brightpaw was right. Maybe Thunderclan didn't truly want him. In Shadowclan, he could have more power than the other 3 Clans combined! Brightpaw smiled at his reasoning, as if she knew what he was thinking.

_But wait a second,_ thought Swiftpaw. _How do I know if she's..._ His thoughts were interrupted when the two apprentices heard a scream from behind them. They turned to see Bloodstar holding Colorstar, and Loudpaw and Crystalpaw having a face-off.

"Crystalpaw!" Swiftpaw shouted as he tried to run to her side but Brightpaw held him back. The two apprentices were completely scared-they were at least 10 feet away from each other. Bloodstar cried,

"If we can't have both than we can at least have one! Knock her out Loudpaw and let's take her back!" The order echoed through the whole camp. Eventually everyone stopped fighting to watch the two apprentices face off.

"Run Crystalpaw!" cried out Colorstar before she was silenced by Bloodstar. Both apprentices just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Swiftpaw could see Loudpaw sheathing and un-sheathing his claws, obviously he was torn between his father and his own conscience. Soon, Loudpaw lowered his head and whispered,

"No." He bowed to Crystalpaw and then simply walked down the Highrock and ran off. It seemed like centuries went by before the shocked Bloodstar, out of dissappointement, cried,

"Shadowclan retreat!" Eventually, the whole group of attackers left and Thunderclan soon went back to their usual buisness. But, before things were completely back to normal, Colorstar cried out,

"All cats old enough to catch prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

**A/N:**

**What is Colorstar going to do now? Only I know! And I ain't telling! LOL! Crystalpaw and Swiftpaw are Thunder/Shadow? That's a little surprising! Anyway, thanks again to SilvershockInc and thanks to Stormfang for the ideas! Two chapters left people! Then it's off to the next book! EXCITEMENT! If you have any ideas for the next book or you want to just review, please do so by clicking the green button at the bottom of the page. Thank you and have a nice day!**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	15. Chapter 14

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_No." He bowed to Crystalpaw and then simply walked down the Highrock and ran off. It seemed like centuries went by before the shocked Bloodstar, out of dissappointement, cried,_

"_Shadowclan retreat!" Eventually, the whole group of attackers left and Thunderclan soon went back to their usual buisness. But, before things were completely back to normal, Colorstar cried out,_

"_All cats old enough to catch prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"_

All of the cats, mentors, apprentices, even the medicine cats joined beneath Colorstar to see what she had to say. Before she could, Paleheart burst out of the crowd and shouted,

"It's happened!" Confusion ruled the Clan as Colorstar silence them all again and asked,

"Paleheart, what has happened?" He turned to his leader, his eyes filled with happiness and pride as he replied,

"It happened during the battle. Flowerwish has just had our kits!" Now, happiness ruled the Clan as the news set in. Colorstar smiled and said,

"I am happy for you and Flowerwish Paleheart. However, you have just interrupted a Clan meeting. After the meeting, you and the other Clan cats can resume in happiness." The now embarassed Paleheart sheepishly joined the crowd. The multi-colored leader cleared her throat and began,

"Thunderclan, we just had a big fight with Shadowclan. And I have a feeling that this will not be the last one. We have to stay strong, no matter what. We need more apprentices, more queens, more warriors. We don't need them now, but I would like to make a few ceremonies. Swiftpaw and Crystalpaw, please step forward." Crystalpaw and Swiftpaw looked at one another, then obliged.

"Firstly, I never had time to truly thank you for helping me with Blackpetal. If it weren't for you, I would have lost one of my lives. Thank you." The apprentices bowed in welcome. "Secondly," she continued, "I realize that it is hard to just now find out your shadow and thunder heritage. You may choose to join Shadowclan if you wish. But be forewarned; if you do, you may never come back to Thunderclan, regardless of your heritage." They gave each other looks and started doiung sibling chat.

_Well? What do you want to do? _asked Swiftpaw.

_Despite me and Loudpaw's partnership, I think I actually want to stay in Thunderclan. _said Crystalpaw.

_But what about Shadowclan?_ asked Swiftpaw.

_What about it?_

_Brightpaw said we could have as much power as we want. We could be leaders as soon as we become warriors!_

_Only one warrior could be leader! And besides, since when does Brightpaw ever really tell the truth?_

_...Okay...I guess we can stay..._ With this, Crystalpaw turned to Colorstar and said,

"Both of us want to stay in Thunderclan." Crescentpaw, Leopardfire, and others began to cheer with joy. Colorstar silenced them and replied,

"Very well. Know that you will never be able to join Shadowclan after this." Both apprentices nodded and Colorstar asked Stormfang,

"Stormfang, are you satisfied that Swiftpaw is ready to become a warrior?" Swiftpaw's ears went up. A warrior? Him? Stormfang nodded and replied,

"Yes, he is ready." Stormfang looked over at him and winked. So that's what Stormfang was talking to Colorstar about earlier. Colorstar cried out,

"I, Colorstar, leader of Thunderclan, ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Swiftpaw stepped forward and nervously proclaimed,

"I do." Colorstar nodded (at least he wasn't as loud as Silverflower was) and said,

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Swiftfoot. Thunderclan welcomes you as a full warrior." The chanting began but was soon subsided as Colorstar then said,

"Crystalpaw, please step forward." She obliged. Then, Colorstar said,

"I, Colorstar, leader of Thunderclan, ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Crystalpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Crystalpaw nodded and shakily said,

"I do." Colorstar smiled at her apprentice and said,

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Crystalpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Crystalclaw. Thunderclan welcomes you as a full warrior." The leader gestured and the chanting started.

_Crystalclaw!_

_Swiftfoot!_

_Crystalclaw!_

_Swiftfoot!_

Both apprentices gave each other a huge embrace as the chanting continued. Then, they let go. They were now full warriors of Thunderclan.

**Meanwhile...**

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Loudpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Loudfur. Shadowclan welcomes you as a full warrior."

_Loudfur!_

_Brightfur!_

_Loudfur!_

_Brightfur!_

The chanting continued as Bloodstar's own kits became warriors. Silvershadow, his mate, and he exchanged an evil smile with her. Phase 1: Complete. Phase 2: In Progress.

**A/N:**

**One more chapter left! Unfortunately, let me tell you now, it will be a short one. I still enjoy reviews and ideas though! Thank you all so much!**

**~storyteller221**


	16. Chapter 15

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

Crystalclaw!

Swiftfoot!

Crystalclaw!

Swiftfoot!

_Both apprentices gave each other a huge embrace as the chanting continued. Then, they let go. They were now full warriors of Thunderclan. _

_**Meanwhile...**_

"_Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Loudpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Loudfur. Shadowclan welcomes you as a full warrior."_

Loudfur!

Brightfur!

Loudfur!

Brightfur!

_The chanting continued as Bloodstar's own kits became warriors. Silvershadow, his mate, and he exchanged an evil smile with her. Phase 1: Complete. Phase 2: In Progress._

A few weeks have gone by in Thunderclan, and Silverflower and Lilyfang (who was once Lilypaw) are as mad as ever now that Crystalclaw is a warrior as well as they are. However, they are the only ones who are mad. Crescentmoon (Crescentpaw) is happy now that he and Crystalclaw don't really have any distractions now, so they train together every day. However, Colorstar found out about the training and had to stop them.

"You both have fine fighting abilities," Colorstar explained, "There's no reason to train." So, they stopped. But they often hung around each other, and that bothered Swiftfoot. One day, he asked Crescentmoon,

"What is it about you and my sister?" Crescentmoon was surprised at the sudden question. He answered very nervously,

"Well, you see, um, er, well, I, we, um..." Swiftfoot got impatient.

"Come on Crescentmoon." Crescentmoon sighed and said,

"Well, I've been thinking of asking your sister to become my mate. I've liked her since we started as apprentices. I've wanted to ask her but I've always been too afraid." Swiftfoot sighed and said,

"Look, just ask her. There's no ceremony for that. I'm sure she'll agree." Crescentmoon's ears went up.

"Really?" Swiftfoot nodded and replied,

"Really really." Crescentmoon gave a big sigh in relief and said,

"Okay, okay. You're right. I can do this. All I have to do is just ask her. I can do this. I. Can. Do. This." Suddenly, both toms heard a squeal behind them. They turned to see Crystalclaw running to them. When she reached them, she said,

"Guys, have you seen Flowerwish and Paleheart's kits? They are soo cute! There are 3 of them. They are simply adorable!" Swiftfoot looked at Crescentmoon expectantly. He got the message and nervously said,

"Um, Crystalclaw, speaking of kits, have you ever thought of having a mate WITH kits, if you ever wanted them?" Crystalclaw stopped in her happiness at seeing the kits and replied,

"Sometimes. Why?" Crescentmoon cleared his throat at least a hundred times before finally getting out,

"Well, um, I was just wondering, if maybe, you could be...you know...my mate?" Crystalclaw looked at him in surprise. Swiftfoot smiled as he heard his sister say ye...

"I'm sorry Crescentmoon." Confusion hit the two toms as Crescentmoon asked,

"Wha-what? Why not?" Crystalclaw only shrugged and said,

"We just became warriors Crescentmoon. Besides, I'm sorry to say that I only see you as a friend. I'm sorry." Crystalclaw walked away as Crescentmoon stood there, his mouth shaped into an 'O'. Swiftfoot tried to comfort his friend,

"It's alright. It happens. You guys can still be friends, right?" Crescentmoon choked back tears and said,

"Yeah. Friends." Then, he left. Crystalclaw looked sad too, but, she knew that there was nothing to be done. She headed back over to the nursery to see the new kits.

"I saw what happened Crystalclaw." Crystalclaw heard a voice say to her. It was Flowerwish. Crystalclaw downcasted her gaze. "Don't worry about it." Crystalclaw looked back up at Flowerwish.

"It happens sometimes. Crescentmoon will get over it. They all do." Crystalclaw smiled at Flowerwish's helpful advice. She looked at the kits that were currently suckling at Flowerwish.

"What are their names?" Crystalclaw asked. Flowerwish smiled and pointed with her tail.

"This one," she pointed at an all black kit, "is Blackkit. She-kit." Crystalclaw smiled. Then, Flowerwish pointed at an orange tabby kit. "This is Goldenkit." She then pointed to a siamese with a black star on its head. "This one is Starkit. Named after the kit we lost." Crystalclaw smiled at all three of them.

"They're all so cute." Flowerwish smiled with pride.

"Thank you." Crystalclaw nodded her head in goodbye and left. Just before she could comfort her friend Crescentmoon though, she heard Colorstar cry out,

"All cats old enough to catch prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Crystalclaw sighed and decided to go. She could talk to her friend later. Already there were warriors and apprentices. Firepelt was already there with all of her kits...Moonkit, Wavekit, Shrewkit, Thrushkit, Firekit, and Naturekit.

_It must be time to make them apprentices._ Crystalclaw thought. _How wonderful. _Colorstar began,

"Moonkit, Wavekit, Shrewkit, Thrushkit, Firekit, and Naturekit please step forward." They did. Then she said,

"By naming apprentices, we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this Apprentice will be known as Moonpaw." She looked over at Echoeyes. "Echoeyes, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Moonpaw. Echoeyes, you have shown yourself to be loyal and ready for anything. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." The two touched noses and joined the crowd. The same happened with the other 3. Wavepaw went to Crescentmoon (he was happy about Wavepaw, but sad about Crystalclaw still), Shrewpaw went to Silverflower, and Thrushpaw went to Icecloud (who was once Icepaw). Finally, only Firekit and Naturekit remained.

"From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this Apprentice will be known as Firepaw. Swiftfoot," Her surprised brother stepped forward. "You are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Firepaw. Swiftfoot, you have shown yourself to be swift on your feet and loyal. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." The very happy Swiftfoot touched noses with his new apprentice and the two joined the crowd, talking about how exciting their apprenticeship together will be. Now, only Naturekit remained.

"From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this Apprentice will be known as Naturepaw." She looked over at Crystalclaw. "Crystalclaw, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Naturepaw." Crystalclaw stepped forward. Naturepaw looked really excited. "Crystalclaw," continued Colorstar, "You have shown yourself to be kind and clever. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Finally, the two touched noses and joined the crowd. Colorstar finally finished with,

"This Clan meeting is dismissed. I wish well to all new mentors and apprentices." Soon, the Clan went back to their usual buisness. Naturepaw was jumping all around her new mentor.

"Wow, this is so exciting! I can't wait to become a warrior like you! I heard the entire story of how you wanted to help stop the war with Shadowclan, and the fact that you are actually half-Shadow!" Crystalclaw started laughing at her new apprentice's excitement and said,

"Well, I certainly wasn't this excited when I became an apprentice! You better stop or you'll lose all your energy and then we'll never get started!" Naturepaw stopped. Crystalclaw smiled.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Naturepaw asked a lot more thought for a minute, then asked,

"Have you ever gone on a patrol before?"

**A/N:**

**Don don don don! We are officially done with the first book of 39 Warriors: Dawn! Thank you all so much for making this book a huge success! I would personally like to say that Starkit is still Leader-of-Madrigal's character. I just didn't think it would be possible to have someone named "Star". But I've been proven wrong, so I'd like to personally apologize for that. Now, I'd like to personally thank SilverShockInc and Stormfang for encouraging me and giving me new ideas! Look out for the next 39 Warriors book...Claws and Fur!**

**~storyteller221**


End file.
